wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń IX
300px|right Dante zasypia znużony wędrówką i we śnie zostaje przeniesiony przez św. Łucję do bramy czyśćcowej. Po uzyskaniu pozwolenia od anioła-strażnika poeci wchodzą do czyśćca. 1 Już nałożnica dawnego Tytona :Białym się rąbkiem ze wschodu wyłoni, :Z objęć lubego kochanka spłoszona, 4 I klejnotami zabłyśnie na skroni, :W kształt złożonymi onej zimnosokiej, :Co się ogonem od ujęcia broni; 7 Więc noc z naszego miejsca już dwa kroki :Naprzód zrobiła i, gotując nowy, :Skrzydłem zniżonym wionęła przez mroki, 10 Gdy ja, spuścizny dziedzic Adamowej, :Nagle zmorzony snem, kędyśmy w pięci :Siedzieli, na ruń nachyliłem głowy. 13 W godzinie kiedy, bolesnej pamięci :Pełna, jaskółka blisko u przedświtu :Pierwszym kwileniem powietrze zasmęci; 16 Gdy myśl, władniejsza pani swego bytu :I swobodniejszych wiadoma polotów, :Zdolna jest jakby wieszczego zachwytu, 19 U lazurowych zwieszony namiotów :Ukazał mi się orzeł złotopióry, :Cały rozpięty, do runięcia gotów. 22 A śniłem, żem stał na wierzchołku góry, :Skąd był porwany od króla lataczy :Ganimed między olimpijskie chóry. 25 Dumałem: orzeł w tym miejscu co znaczy? :Może on tu jest na swym żerowisku, :Może skądinąd łupu brać nie raczy? 28 Kręgi po kręgach zataczał, aż w błysku :Gromu spadł ma mnie ptak przerażający, :Uniósł i w górnym zawisnął ognisku. 31 Tam nas oboje owiał żar gorący:300px|right :Mniemany płomień tak się w ciało wżerał, :Żem się obudzić musiał mimochcący. 34 Nie inaczej się Achilles wydzierał :Snowi i wznosząc zdumiałe powieki, :Po nieznajomej krainie spozierał, 37 Gdy wyjętego z Chirona opieki :Matka zaniosła pod Skiryjskie straży, :Skąd go dwa sławne wywabiły Greki — 40 Jakom ja zadrżał, kiedy sen mi z twarzy :Pierzchnął; stanąłem tak bladością siny :Jak człowiek, co go przestrach mrozem zwarzy. 43 Przy moim boku Mistrz został jedyny; :Oczy ku toni obrócone były; :Słońce zrobiło w górę dwie godziny. 46 „Nie miej ty lęku — rzecze Pan mój miły — :Oto kres bliski naszego pochodu, :Zatem nie ścieśniaj, lecz rozprężaj siły. 49 U czyśćcowego stanęliśmy wzwodu; :Patrz na przedmurze stok okrążające, :Środkiem spękane jakby dla przechodu. 52 W chwili gdy jutrznia wywróżyła słońce, :A duch spał w ciało spowity człowiecze :Na umajonej pięknym kwieciem łące, 55 Przyszła niewiasta ku mnie i tak rzecze: :»Jam Łucja; daj, niech śpiącego zabiorę :I łatwość drogi jemu ubezpieczę«. 58 Śród zacnych cieniów Sordel pod tę porę :Bawił, gdy wschodnia zabielała strona; :Łucja szła naprzód, a ja za nią w górę. 61 Tu cię złożyła, a mnie zaświecona :Ócz jej pochodnia ku tej wiodła bramie; :Potem odeszli razem — sen i ona". 64 Jak człowiek, co się z domysłami łamie, :Lecz po wahaniu pewność bierze w duszę, :Skoro rzecz zyska rzetelności znamię, 67 Tak jam się zmienił; więc Wódz, mię w otusze :Widząc, do góry posunął po wale; :Ja tedy za nim ku wyżynom ruszę. 70 Widzisz, słuchaczu, jak wznoszę pomale :Gmach mej powieści, więc nie miej we wstręcie, :Że tutaj wyższym kunsztem go utrwalę. 73 Jużeśmy doszli i tam w tym momencie :Stali, gdziem ściany jakoby rozwarte :Widział przez owo pionowe pęknięcie. 76 Brama to była; a do niej przyparte :Kamienne stopnie barw jawiły troje: :Na nich milczącą obaczyłem wartę. 79 Kiedy w nią baczniej me źrenice wpoję, :Poznam Anioła; na najwyższym głazie :Siedział tak jasny, że rwał oczy moje.300px|right 82 Dłonią miecz goły trzymał, a w żelazie :Taka się jasna paliła poświata, :Żem nie mógł okiem zdzierżyć go na razie. 85 „Z daleka stojąc, mówcie! — woła czata. — :Co wy za jedni? Kto dróg waszych strzeże? :Baczcież, aby was nie potkała strata". 88 „Niebieska Pani świadoma w tej mierze — :Rzekł Mistrz — przed chwilą ukazała wzwody, :Mówiąc: »Wstępujcie w górę, oto dźwierze«". 91 „Niechże was wiedzie do celu bez szkody — :Przemówił znowu uprzejmy odźwierny — :Wstępujcie zatem na te nasze schody". 94 Pierwszy był biały, gładkości misternej, :Przeczysty marmur; jak szkło jednolity, :Powierzchnią obraz mój odbijał wierny. 97 Schód drugi z ciemnogranatowej płyty, :Powierzchni szorstkiej, słońcem przepalonej, :Wzdłuż i wszerz gęsto szczerbami poryty. 100 Trzeci zaś stopień, na sam szczyt zwalony,: :Barwą porfirów zdał się rozpłonięty, :Jak krew, co tryśnie prosto z ran, czerwony. 103 Na nim swe stopy oparł Anioł święty, :Sam zaś na progu wrót zasiadł na straży; :Próg był tak lśniący jako diamenty. 106 Po dobrej woli, w powyż trzech poroży :Wszedłem z mym Panem. On rzekł: „Kornym czołem :Uderz i poproś, niechaj ci otworzy". 109 Przeto nabożnie padłem przed Aniołem: :„Łaski! Otwórz mi!" — wołając nieśmiele :I w pierś się bijąc. Miecza ostrzem gołem 112 Odźwierny siedm „P" wyrył mi na czele. :„Bacz — mówił — niech się każda plama spłucze, :Podczas gdy będzie hartował się w dziele". 115 Popiół lub gleba, gdy ją skwar potłucze, :Równały barwie szat świętej Istoty; :Spod szaty Anioł wydobył dwa klucze: 118 Jeden był srebrny, drugi szczerozłoty; :Więc najprzód białym, żółtym zaś po chwili :W zamku pracując, koił me tęsknoty. 121 „Gdy bodaj jeden z tych kluczów omyli — :Mówił — snadź jakiś błąd zachodzi, za czym :Już się ta furta przejściu nie odchyli. 124 Jeden cenniejszy; drugiego badaczem :Trzeba być lepszym, by bramę otworzył, :Bo on jest właśnie węzła rozdziergaczem. 127 Piotr mi je w ręce podał i dołożył: :»Raczej litością grzesz tutaj niż wstręty, :Byle się grzesznik u nóg twoich korzył«". 130 Tedy pchnął Anioł skrzydła bramy świętej. :„Wchodźcie — rzekł — ale wiedzcie, idąc wyżej: :Kto spojrzy za się, będzie odepchnięty". 133 Ukuta z twardej i brzęczącej spiży, :Na swoich czopach wykręcona cała, :Obróciła się tarcza świętych dźwierzy. 136 A nie zgrzytnęła tak ni się wzdragała :Odewrzeć, zbywszy Metella obrony :Na ujmę skarbów swych, Tarpejska Skała. 139 Słuchem pobiegłem w nowe regijony :Te Deum brzmiało za bramy okołem :W głosach zmieszanych z muzycznymi tony. 142 Takie wrażenie w me zmysły przejąłem :Z owej muzyki, jak to na przemiany, :Gdy z organami śpiew się złączy społem, 145 To śpiew góruje, to znowu organy. Czyściec 09